The Dead World/Issue 6
It had been a couple of hours since they had left the town and it was now night time causing Natasha to be tired and currently have her head leant against the window while she cuddled into the jacket he'd gave her, however she couldnt sleep and she knew why she couldnt. Ever since Will had been attacked by that zombie and she was forced to make that descision, she couldnt help but have thoughts about that time in Charleston... that cop. Turning to look at Will she saw he was facing in front of them trying to see the through the darkness that even with the truck's head lights was difficult. She had to tell him, she couldnt keep it a secret anymore or it would drive her crazy. However when she turned and opened her mouth to speak she stopped herself against her own wishes, was she really ready to trust this man with her secret?, what if he left her on the road in fear that she would do the same thing to him?... sitting back she considered these things but she soon shook her head, he needed to know. "I froze, you know" Natasha whispered causing Will to turn and look at her confused so she continued "when you was being attacked by that zombie...I froze, I was going to run away and leave you to die so I could escape" she said but he just shook his head. "thats your survival instinct, keeps you alive....never be sorry for that" Will stated and gave her smile but she didnt return it as she just looked at him. "I just told you I was going to leave you to die so I could survive and you just shrug it off stating its fine?" she asked him and he just nodded like it was normal someone would understand something like that. "I dont bear any bad feelings towards you and anyway you saved my life in the end, so what you was thinking about doing before it all happened, FORGET IT... it doesnt matter, OK?" Will said turning to her with a serious look on his face and she nodded. "ok" Natasha agreed giving him a smile which he found reasurring. "now go on get some sleep, we should reach Charlestion by morning" Will said and she couldnt help but grin at his "order". "i'll try sir" she responded with a fake salut causing him to laugh a little while she went back to leaning on the window. ---- Walking out of the shop, Will sighed in relief as he checked to make sure he had all the things he had been "ordered" to get by his wife. "bout time I got outta there" Will said to himself as he moved the trolley towards his truck while looking around every now and then. He couldnt help it, ever since he had joined the military he had a habit of looking around on occasion, like he was expecting something to jump out and try to get him. Shaking his head, Will reminded himself he was at home not in iraq as he continued heading towards his truck. However when he reached it he heard a loud shout for help and instantly on alert, Will ran towards the shout ready for whatever was happening...or so he thought. As he came round a car he found himself face to face with a horrible sight, infront of him on the floor was a man probably in his 20s crying out in pain as a woman that looked also in her 20s dug her teeth into his arm "what the FUCK" Will said outloud causing the woman to turn to him and Will nearly fell on his butt right there at the sight. Her face was no longer human, it was all rotted and broken with a huge chunk coming out of her cheek and her teeth were monster like and corvered with blood as she stared at him with cloudy grey eyes. '' ''Letting go of it's victim, it started moving towards Will letting out a growl as it did and instinctivly Will moved away quickly looking around for his keys ''before he opened his truck's door and got in safely away from the monster as he began to drive off, he had to warn Rebecca (his wife). ---- Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Will took a quick glance over to Natasha and realised she hadnt noticed and was instead looking out the window but that didnt ease his mind as he sat back relaxing, she had revealed to him how she had felt at that time and he was starting to think he needed to tell someone. Sighing he sat back and let his thoughts drift back again... ---- ''Quickly, Will got out of his truck looking around on high alert now as he ran towards his house before pratically bursting in making his wife jump out of her skin, fortuantly not literally as he slammed their front door shut. "honey? is everything ok?" Rebecca asked, worry filling her face as Will look desperatly around the house and sighed with relief when he saw their baby was happily sitting infront of the TV watching her favourite program "honey, are.you.ok?" Rebecca asked again and Will finally turned around to look at her. However he couldnt form any words as he just looked at her worry filled face and instead pulled her close and buried his face in her shoulder holding back the tears as he shook and she comforted him, whispering kind words in his ear. A little while later, Will had told Rebecca what happened and the two had discussed it before deciding they were going to stay in their house and wait till the military decides what to do. However Will couldnt just sit there and wait and he knew something he could do. "hey honey" he called out and in return she poked her head round the corner "i'm gonna head out down to ole' Jimmy's house, see if he's still got his hunting gear and that crossbow of his, see if he wants to join up with us and stay here while this works out" he told her and she nodded coming over to kiss his cheek. "stay safe, I love you" Rebecca responded and he nodded giving her lips a kiss before picking up his daughter and giving her a kiss on the head "see ya later little one" he told her before putting her down and exiting the door quickly wanting to get this over with quickly....not realising he forgot to lock the door. ---- However his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Natasha speaking "you have something on your mind" she stated before turning to look at him "want to talk about it?" she asked, care filling her eyes but Will couldnt hold her gaze and instead looked at the crossbow at his feet, the one he'd retrieved from his undead neighbour Jimmy THAT day. Sighing, William sat back in his chair and kept his eyes on the road "before all this....I had a wife, a daughter...she was only a few months old" he said and Natasha nodded listening to him "when all this started, after I had my first encounter with one of THEM, I drove home told her what happened and we agreed to stay in our house and wait it out." "what happened" Natasha asked causing Will to turn and look at her holding back a tear. "I happened, I made a mistake" he said before hitting the steering wheel "I went out to one of my neighbours, he was a survivalist, had all the weapons you can see in the back" he continued pointing his thumb to said weapons behind them. "found him turned into one of them, my first zombie kill" Will stated and Natasha just nodded "so I took all of his weapons...HA.." Shrugging, Will let out a little laugh "he had no need for 'em, but when I came back to my house, I found out i'd left the front door unlocked" he finished turning away from her holding back his tears...he didnt need to finish, Natasha could figure out what had happened easily. Reaching out, Natasha put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze "dont blame yourself, there is no way you could've known" she reassured him and was prepared to deal with whatever he shouted at her, however when he turned to her, he looked into her eyes and saw how truthful she was and sighed bowing his head. "I know" he whispered to himself and she smiled giving him a playfull tug before laying her head on his shoulder. "hey, I tell you what, you watch my back, i'll watch yours, deal?" she said offering her hand to him and he smiled taking it in his. "deal" he replied.... Meanwhile down the road, the sun rose high above the dead city of Charleston.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues